


Look like one angel

by tigragrece



Category: B.O.Y (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Kim Gukheon | Kookheon/Song Yuvin
Kudos: 2





	Look like one angel

When Yuvin wake-up and saw the Ray of light he saw his lover Kookheon who looked like one angel, he was so beautiful, he was naked, he had some marks on his back that he have do last night.

But he looked so beautiful, Yuvin was happy to be with him that he kissed him slowly and kissed his chest "My lover, I feel good that I found you"

When Kookheon wake up he was smiling and his smile was everything for Yuvin.  
Because he wanted him to be happy.


End file.
